


Video Recieved

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 5- SenGen Week 2020, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: Senku isn’t sure what made him give the guy his number, offering some fun if he ever got bored. Sleep deprivation, maybe. Either way, he doesn’t regret it. He wins the bet, deletes the app, and manages to find an interesting guy to sext, despite his limited experience with sex in general.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Video Recieved

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Misha!!! I wouldn't get far without you!! 
> 
> Day 5 of SenGen Week 2020!! 
> 
> So after a whole year, yes, a whole freaking year, I am finally posting the second part to my Message Sent fic. Sorry about that. >.<
> 
> I don't believe its necessary to read the first fic before this one though I'm happy if you read it as well, if you haven't already. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love for the first one!!! The support really blew me away! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Deep in another project, Senku almost doesn’t hear his phone going off. 

It’s nearing one in the morning, but this isn’t an unusual occurrence. His friends don’t understand the meaning of time, awake at all hours of the day, texting randomly about whatever crosses their mind. 

Not that Senku is any better, so it all works out in the end. 

He usually ignores his texts when he’s on a binge, only answering phone calls since those typically signal emergencies late at night. Now, however, his phone going off sends a rush of excitement coursing through him, his pulse racing as he looks to see who it is, the smile on his face hard to deny. 

It’s all Ryusui’s fault, that asshole, who has the nerve to laugh at him everytime he eagerly reaches for his phone. 

Dragged out for a night of drinking, they were all quite drunk when Senku’s lack of a dating life was brought up. They all know that Senku has little interest in sex or romance, so focused as he is on science. Regardless, in his drunken state, a bet was made to prove he can keep from pissing a random stranger off for a whole week. 

It isn’t Senku’s fault people can’t handle the truth. 

They decided an anonymous dating app would be the best platform to use, Ryusui demanding to make Senku’s profile, knowing full well the young genius would just throw a username on there and nothing else.

Since he was right, Senku let him have his fun so long as he got the final say before it went live. 

Within moments, he was set up, the annoying people he calls friends crowding him, judging the profiles and swiping as they saw fit. He didn’t care. All he had to do was talk to one person for a full week to win. How hard could it be? 

Hard, he discovered, three days later as he blocks another asshole sending him an unwanted dick pic. If he wasn’t getting unsolicited pictures, then he found the conversation stale and boring, which typically ended with him insulting said person who quickly blocked him soon after. 

Senku guesses it’s a good thing he has a month deadline in order to win. 

Just as he was about to give up and declare Ryusui the winner, _MagicalMe_ slid across his screen. The name was annoying; the picture enticing. By that point, Senku was no longer reading profiles, simply swiping right when a new one showed up. 

True to his name, _MagicalMe_ proved to be a frustration, but for an entirely different reason than Senku first assumed. He was coy and teasing, snarky and witty, amusing and annoying in turns. It took Senku longer than he liked to realize the initial aggressive flirting had been _MagicalMe_ being an asshole on purpose. Senku was curious as to how many people the man had pissed off with his stunt. 

Senku isn’t sure what made him give the guy his number, offering some _fun_ if he ever got bored. Sleep deprivation, maybe. Either way, he doesn’t regret it. He wins the bet, deletes the app, and manages to find an interesting guy to sext, despite his limited experience with sex in general. 

He finishes the next step in his project, anxious to look at his phone, a thrill running through him as the screen lights up again. 

Senku smiles. 

_Mentalist: Hey_

_Mentalist: Ugh. I hate today._

_Me: why?_

He lays back on his bed, getting comfortable while he waits for an answer. Upon discovering the Mentalist was a fan of Asagiri Gen, he’d gone into a long rant about the ridiculousness of magic and harshly criticizing his book. He regretted it as soon as he sent the message. Senku was very used to complaining about the fake magician to his friends. 

Usually, they laugh at him, sometimes bringing Asagiri up on purpose just to irritate Senku. They know his dislike isn’t with Asagiri Gen himself, but with the entertainment he sells. The idea of _magic_ being real, that there are things science can’t explain; it goes against everything Senku stands for, even as he silently admits to himself that the man is good at his job.

Senku had expected many things when those three dots appeared on his screen. He expected to be yelled at, to be called jealous, to simply be blocked. It wouldn’t be the first time he pissed off a fan of the magician. Instead, he got several laughing emojis and a clearly amused _how harsh, scientist-chan~_

Mentalist is a fan, but clearly he isn’t taken in by the magician's charm. 

_Mentalist: I was in a meeting all day! It was horrible! And boring! I wanted to poke myself in the eye with a pencil just to get out of it._

He snorts. Mentalist is always careful when he talks about his job, but he loves complaining about all the meetings he has to go to. It makes Senku curious as to what he does exactly. 

_Me: I’d advise against that. I wouldn’t get to see those pretty blues anymore._

He snorts at the sappy text, but knows the Mentalist will appreciate it. Not that Senku is lying. He does find his eyes pretty. Every picture Mentalist sends is saved in an album on his phone, but his favorite is that first close up of his eyes. 

Senku glances as his phone goes off, smirking as Mentalist sends back a gif of a cartoon fox blushing. 

_Mentalist: Flattery will get you everywhere._

_Me: It doesn’t take much to get you going._

_Mentalist: Rude!_

He snickers, smiling at his phone. 

_Me: So tell me about this meeting._

He receives several messages in reply, complaints about managers and budget cuts and time efficiency. It makes Senku burn with curiosity, unable to stop the mental notes, trying to figure out what Mentalist does. He makes a decent amount of money and takes a lot of business trips, but that doesn’t narrow down job occupations by much. 

_Mentalist: How am I supposed to do my job if they don’t want to give me the material I require? Of course it's expensive! This isn’t stuff you can just buy at the store! It’s high quality! Hand-picked by me! I’m not about to do anything without being 100% certain it's in the best condition. They want me at my best, then I need the best!_

_Mentalist: Not to mention all these stupid meetings! I have to practice and they’re cutting into my time, but do they care? Noooooo. They just want to argue about travel costs and sponsorships._

_Mentalist: And I get the need, I do, but I’m also damn good at my job. So let me do my fucking job!_

Senku frowns. He roughly followed everything Mentalist said, but sponsorships? He doesn’t quite understand that one. Unless, of course, he’s some sort of celebrity. Or trying to be one anyway. The more Senku thinks about it, the more it makes sense. Who else would be so secretive about what they did? Who else would be extra careful about showing their whole face in pictures? 

“How exhilarating,” he mutters. He has done his best to not dig into Mentalist private life. Senku could have easily taken the pictures of the top half of his face and the bottom and reconstructed it to learn what Mentalist looks like. He hasn’t, but he’s thought about it numerous times. Discovering the man he is possibly falling in love with is a celebrity is intriguing. 

Not that Senku would betray his trust no matter how curious he is. He hopes eventually Mentalist will trust him enough to tell him himself. 

_Me: sounds like a bunch of bullshit. You should tell them to get fucked and let you work._

_Mentalist: <3 <3 _

_Mentalist: If I wasn't under contract, I probably would._

Senku narrows his eyes. Contract? That leads further credence to his unknown lover being a celebrity of some sorts. His mind filters through the newest movie stars. But no, Mentalist said he needs high-end equipment to do his job properly. 

A fighter, maybe? 

No, that's ridiculous. His body isn’t suited to being a fighter. He’s lightly toned and slim. Probably from a strict diet and exercise regime. Almost model-like. He is also quite flexible. A gymnast, perhaps? Or a figure skater? 

Senku doesn’t have the slightest clue what Mentalist could be, but if they ever meet, he is determined to support him no matter what. 

_Mentalist: Anyway!!! How was your day???_

Senku smirks. It seems Mentalist realized he has shared more than he meant to. He allows the subject change, telling him all about his newest project. He can tell Mentalist doesn’t always understand what he says, but it’s nice having him ask questions, having his attention. 

It means something, right? Senku thinks so. 

There’s a lull in conversation which could easily segue into a different topic or a simple good night depending on how they feel. 

Senku hopes for something more tonight 

_Mentalist: Are you comfortable?_

He grins. 

_Me: yeah_

Immediately, he receives a new text with an attached image. He opens it, breath hitching as he's given a lovely view of Mentalist lying on a red duvet, lower body on display. 

A hand rests teasingly on his stomach, nails freshly manicured. Light purple panties hugging his hips, a black stocking on his right leg with a white stocking on his left. 

It's an interesting combination, reminding him of something, of someone in the back of his mind. He elects to ignore it, far more intrigued with the man in the picture. 

_Me: look at you. So gorgeous for me._

He slides a hand down, palming his cock, snapping a quick pic to send. Sometimes he wishes he could send something more sexy-like. Constantly sending pictures of his hard dick is embarrassing, but Mentalist always responds positively so Senku guess it means he's pleased with it. 

Even so, it's why he started sending little videos as well. It’s still awkward. He isn’t as showy as Mentalist is, wearing cute clothes or playing with a toy. 

At least with short video clips he can convey how much he’s enjoying all this. 

And it’s especially hot, listening to Mentalist moan his name. It had been a spur of the moment decision, telling him. He tries not to feel disappointed when Mentalist doesn't give his name in return. Senku isn’t obligated to know it, after all. 

Senku clicks on the video as it comes through, moaning low as he watches Mentalist fingering himself, panties down his thighs. 

_"Senku-chan,"_ he moans, hard cock bouncing against his stomach. There's the sound of slurping and Senkus cock twitches, imagining it between those lips. 

He quickly switches his phone to video, hissing as he swirls precum around his tip, giving a few slow pumps. 

"Fuck, your going to kill me someday. I _need_ those lips around my cock." 

He drops his phone beside him, leaning over to grab some lube real quick for a smoother glide, eagerly grabbing at his phone as it goes off again. 

What can only be described as a _squeak_ echoes through the tiny speakers, Mentalist whining as the camera comes into focus. It’s the blue vibrator this time, the one with ridges along the side thrusting in and out of his hole, completely ignoring his cock. 

_"I want it,"_ he pants, thrusting faster. _"I want to suck you so bad, want to feel you in my mouth, taste you on my tongue. I need you to fuck my mouth until I'm gagging an--"_

Senku cuts the video short, fumbling with his phone as he switches from his messages to video app, cursing, cumming so hard with just a few strokes. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, yes. You'd feel so great, look so beautiful on your knees. _Fuck!_ " 

He pants heavily, staring blankly at his ceiling. Somehow he manages to send the video, tossing his phone again as he forces himself up, stumbling towards the bathroom for a wet rag. 

Senku stumbles back to his bed, yawning widely as he face plants, far more relaxed than he was hours earlier. Finding his phone, Senku smiles at the new message. 

Mentalist peeks out from under a blanket, sleepy smile on his face. A caption across the photo: 

_Sweet dreams <3 _

He sends a quick message back, nearly asleep when he remembers he didn't finish the video. It can wait until later, but curious now, he pulls it back up, a shot of arousal shooting through him even though he just came. 

It ends with Mentalist keening, cumming from the vibrator alone, blackness fills the screen, probably dropped on the bed, heavy breathing is heard. There's the sound of movement, the screen exploding in blurry color, pausing just a moment as Mentalist hums in contentment before cutting off. 

Senku frowns, sitting up. What was that? He replays it, focusing intently at the end, pausing it just before it cuts off. He squints. 

It's a mirror. 

Mentalist had risen up just enough to catch the mirror. The phone is tilted at an angle, so he more than likely doesn't even realize it. 

Senku brings his phone closer, titling his head, eyes widening in surprise. 

He knows that face. 

Asagiri Gen. 

"Well, fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hopefullt the third part won't take a year to write.


End file.
